User talk:Bond em7/Archive54
Expansion Answers Just have them sit wherever-- I think that's pretty much how it was in the books. I think that the Goblet of Fire page can serve as the sign-up, basically. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :It was about Carmen... but we also just haven't RPed them in awhile. :P Also, I noticed you went and used Rachel McAdams. SocialCasualty did decide to share Dove Cameron... but she just didn't tell you. But it's written on the User Model Registration page that you two can share. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:26, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Work was crazy... But now it's calming down. :P Got an RPs you wanna do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Either/both of those work. :) I feel at some point Gwen/Henry should hash things out again, but I know Henry's not ready for that yet, and it probably wouldn't go well. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) If we aren't careful... We're gonna have no friendships to RP. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Well, if Melinda shows up to History, that'll be a little victory for Mal. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) You must be laughing to yourself, but I'm just confused. Thomas took History all the way through fifth year, and then dropped it. Why do multiple characters of yours think otherwise??? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:03, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thomas didn't like history... but he wouldn't have just quit. Students aren't allowed to drop subjects til after 5th year. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:08, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ....as far as I know it's always been a core subject on the wiki.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:11, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? Do we have anything "left" this week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey So I'm scrapping for Quidditch players... //badly// xD. Ck tells me that you were considering putting Elle in? Because I have this guy who could push her over the edge maybe? We could RP them someplace "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 22:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the offer and I understand having a crazy few days. But that said I figured things out. Lilly's making the Puddlemere seeker which with the dissolving of Kenmare is the last one I need. Thanks again though. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back. :P Missed you at the end of last week. Got any RPs you wanna do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, if you wanna send the owl you can. I work from 9-3:30 tomorrow so idk how much I'll be here (because work can be hit or miss for me) but I don't work on Wednesday. :) Would Ash come to Thomas about the Carmen thing? He and I are getting close to reporting. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:27, May 9, 2016 (UTC) For Noelle I think it's safe to say that Renee's owls would be forwarded? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:19, May 9, 2016 (UTC) RP? Hey! I was wondering if you were possibly up for another RP? :D Maybe Dakota/Melinda, Mark/Gwen, orrr Jenelle/Noelle? Rather, anybody really, if you're up for one, at least, of course? It could...You're right. :P I didn't really think about that much. xD Anyways, the map told me the Girls' Lavatory, and my mind didn't want to look any further, so does that work, or? Free now Sort of. :P My boss gave me a lot of busy work projects, which is kind of obnoxious. But, I can RP around said projects. Anything you're wanting to do? I think Ferlen's bday is soon IC? We could do the girls/Hope/Ferlen? Have Mal/Melinda try to make up? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:40, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I know I've been kind of slacking on posting in classes. It's been difficult to find the motivation to post on two (though I think Thomas will bow out after Christmas, and HoM will just go inactive this term?) I tried teaching two classes once and ended up hating it. I... sort of thought with the gimmick of Thomas not knowing what he was doing, it'd still be fun for me to teach two, but nope. Still hate it. xD So yeah, I'll update classes when I get home from work, but if you wanna start a Black Family RP? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:46, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Rose's Bubble I just noticed now that it says Ferlen and Teresa Black's daughter. Not necessarily untrue, but I thought I'd point it out. :P Also, did you forget to hit publish? Or did you get tied up with something else? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hii! Whenever you can, would you be interested in an Arthur/Sofia RP? :P ::Yeah, I know! RPing them is always so fun~ :P They're so cute! :: Hello :) I feel like that's the most enthusiastic message I've ever gotten from you. :P *Mal/Melinda? *Thomas/Ash? (Thomas is gonna report her disappearance. I had an idea for the start of that RP) *Alden/Arthur? Is there anything you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:48, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. He'd probably invite her to the Yule Ball with him, so we can do them, too. :) I'll start Ash/Thomas... you can start one of the other ones? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:52, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Aye Kedric has Jasmine. He's taking care of Kat and Jasmine with his new girlfriend of sorts. (It's Mississippi :P) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Emily's fine :P, but Kedric's going to shut the Bagmans out "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:26, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Elle So... could she play chaser? :P Or is she only a seeker? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:30, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Puddlemere is need of a chaser, but I'd say that if she were to play chaser this season, there's a good shot of her being a seeker next one ;). Does Nathan Jones need to talk with her? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Posted :D "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Yule Ball No, people have been finding partners on their own. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aurors Yeah, that's fine. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:26, May 17, 2016 (UTC) The Ball So... I have two guys that don't have dates as of right now. John Roger and Christopher Knight. Either one if within the age range of Melinda so... yeah. Take your pick :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that John would make much more sense :P He's her age and in her house "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:09, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :We could RP them. The only way I could see him asking her is if they were talking in the common room and the fact that neither of them had dates came up :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:13, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Dates Maybe Noelle/Arabelle could work?? Good morning! :) I posted yesterday on Thomas' apartment, I think you may not have seen it. Also, it seems another Mal/Melinda might be in order now that Melinda has a date. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Benjamin If you want, that's fine. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re Nah, it doesn't sound mean, it's still mean IC, but I personally don't mind. :P So, yeah, they could totally have history, if you'd like, and for the record Arabelle doesn't hide her sexuality at all, she wouldn't care about who knows. :) Anyways, maybe here? RE:Rps My day at work today will consist of entering waivers into the database so right now, no I don't think I'm busy. :P Anyone you wanna do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:50, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :She's turning him down? :P We can start with that since it'll be quick (or at least that's what I'm guessing?). And I'll post with Noelle/Charity. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I can when I get home, which won't be til late tonight. But I shouldn't at work. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Boxes I don't think you necessarily have to? The contents of the box aren't dependent upon scores. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Lol, no, that's fine. You can find a spot and post. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) The Box We could do that. I don't think Jenelle would try to help her though, but I guess we'll see. :P I'll post after the next person does, I guess. I mean, you both post super quick, so I don't know if I'll be able to slip in there to post, but I'll try. So what is it really? Why do you not want Emily/Bradley to go? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :I know all that. I just wasn't sure why you didn't want them to go the ball together. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:10, May 20, 2016 (UTC) i found a way to work in my thomas jab :P O.o Do I need to sic my firstie on your class? :P (Bond, you don't even understand! I think there's a disease that only effects first years and they contract it as soon as they walk into DADA, and then they lose it over the first summer. Thomas Bagman, of course, forgot to let it go.) 20:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Soooo The Yule Ball. I don't know if you want to RP Noelle/Arabelle there or not, but I'm cool with either. I guess just let me know what you feel like doing, and I'll follow along with it. Another thing, would we start at the Entrance Hall and transition over or just skip straight to the Yule Ball page? :D Teachers And have one of my characters deal with their emotions in a remotely healthy way? I could never XD (But I wouldn't object, if you want to :P) 14:00, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I thought maybe Christmas would be a good time to introduce Noelle to her nephew. We could do a family xmas RP for the Bagmans (Thomas and Faith will come home, even if Mark and Melinda are at the ball), and a Black family xmas RP (we have so many families xD). Faith can invite Elle to Christmas, since Aydan's at the Ball, if you want. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:RP Sometime Yeah definitely. We can rp whenever. If you want they can help each other with the clue? Rafe wouldn't mind considering they are from the same school and wants the glory to fall to Beauxbaton anyways. 16:34, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh Gosh... Great. xD Yeah, I'd love to! If Melinda even insults him in the slightest though, Mark will leave, I don't think he's in the mood to be insulted, he just wants to have a good time, so. :P :Kind of? I mean, Melinda is the kind of person I wouldn't get along with at all, because I don't like being pushed and I don't like super nosy people and I don't like people who think they can get away with everything and get everything they want...and I feel like Melinda is that person? If I'm not wrong, she's better with it, or at least some of that, as in she has improvements, and that's good... But, I see her as somebody who thinks she has more power than she has and therefore she has the ability to have that much power if she believes she can? I don't know. : RPs Unless you wanted to RP Thomas/Elle, or Faith/Elle, or Faith/Ash.... we can call that good...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:40, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well, she doesn't share in front of everyone. :P Also, it's been awhile since I've done anything IC with her work so there's not much to report other than re-working Maggie. I'll start Noelle/Renee. I figured Renee would invite her over for Xmas, so I'll start it at Renee's place. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:45, May 23, 2016 (UTC) She's there for the ball, but I figured students could maybe leave and go see family even after? *shrug* This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:50, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: 2nd task Correct, the 2nd task is Week 7. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello :) Work was swamped yesterday. It was crazy. xD But I have today off, and other than a lunch date with a friend, I'm free all day! :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:14, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Anything else? Or have we covered all our RPs for the week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:45, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Renee won't take the position. She doesn't want it, and OOC, I like her where she is. :P Carn's Francis Matthews was like... sort of on the case, and he was going to speak with Ferlen about it but Carn never started that RP. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:53, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get on Carn. :P I posted in the Entrance Hall with Gwen/Henry. And I'll go start something up for Faith. The reason I probably haven't done much with that is I'm a bit stumped-- I'm not sure what her next step should be. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Benjamin So... Francis was going to follow up with Ferlen but it kinda slipped my mind xD We should RP them now if you're available "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Also as for Lil Bundles a feast would be nice I suppose "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 19:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) The Ball Hey so... I'm really sorry things kinda escaped me this week. I just posted on Melinda/John "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah sure. We could do the Dungeon Hall if you want? No particular reason, just a Maurder's Map suggestion. 15:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Finally slowing down... Work was crazy this morning. xD Any RPs we want to do this week? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Those all sound good. Faith/Karith hasn't been done in awhile, either. So maybe that, too. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:52, May 31, 2016 (UTC)